Genuine products are provided with warranty service after sales, such as service after sales for repairing a fault. In the prior art, the process of after sales service for electronics products generally includes: reviewing first a faulty product after sales by an after sales servant, acquiring log information of the faulty product after sales, and analyzing and locating a fault according to the log information and then repairing the fault. With the limitation of limited skill levels of the after sales servant and the incomplete information of the fault described by the user, fault locating cannot be implemented by using acquired log information usually, even worse, the log information cannot be acquired. That is, it is relatively difficult to acquire the log information configured to locating the fault, repairing of the fault cannot be implemented, and eventually the faulty product is returned to the factory for repairing (returning board). It costs time and economic cost for returning to the factory and affects reputation of after sales service of a product of a company.